Just normal days
by About.To.Break
Summary: Logan and Rory and their normal life with 16 year old daughter Lilly. Full summary inside. Plz R&RFinally Chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

Just normal days...

Disclaimer: I´m so sad, but I don't own Gilmore girls or any of it's characters.

**A/N So Guys, this is my first story here. I just saw I already have an account, so I decided to finally upload my new story. English isn't my first language, it's German. So if you see any grammatical or other mistakes, plz feel free to tell me. ;) I know I´m so far away from good, school English isn't the best you can learn…. **

Summary: Rory and Logan are married. They've a kid, a beautiful Girl named Lorelai Lillian Huntzberger, Lilly for short. She's 16 now. Rory got pregnant with 22. Rory and Logan live in Hartford, where Lilly goes to Chilton. Her best friend is Carry, Tristan DuGreys daughter, who is forced to raise his daughter alone, after his wife left him.

Tristan and Rory became good friends , he still calls her Mary, but he's not in love with her anymore

* * *

Chapter 1: Another coffee-addicted 

Huntzberger Mansion

_Coffee, need some coffee _  
A young girl with curled, blonde and pierced blue eyes looked around, but couldn't find any of the liquid she was addicted to. She made a face and walked out of the huge kitchen.  
"Mom, no coffee, no time, hurry up!" she called up the stairs, waiting for her mom to wake up and give her some money for a coffee somewhere around school. br  
Why wasn't there coffee like always? She sighed and grabbed her books for her day. Unlike her mom, she was some kind of trouble-maker. Rory tells herself, she got this from Logan, who would always tell that comes from the influence of other kids. But we all know better, she got that from Logan! br  
But with Lilly being an ´A-Student´ like you will call her, Rory was fine with her daughter being a trouble-maker. You could see that Carry DuGrey was one too. But none could tell whether Lilly was the bad influence or Carry. They were both really alike and Rory was glad Lilly found such a great friend in Carry.  
---------  
Finally Rory woke up und gave Lilly some money, kissed her forehead and wished her a good day. Her and Logan would spend the morning together, till there had both free time, which was rare. Both of them had a great job. Rory wrote for paper in Hartford and Logan made his Dad happy as he stepped into his footsteps. Logans Family accepted Rory, after she got pregnant and especially Mitchum loved his granddaughter to dead. Whenever she's around, he would be laughing and relaxing. br

Chilton

Lilly made her way to school, Carry by her side. The two Girls were known as the queens of Chilton and together with their best friends Brian McRae and Jason Finnegan, they were the ´Bad 4´. They hang out everyday and most of the crowd thought that Brian has a thing for Lilly and Jason for Carry, but that was bullshit. They ruled the school and they knew that. br  
Lilly went to her locker to put some books into it, as a familiar voice came near her ear.  
"Hey Cindy, mind if I'll walk you to class?"  
There he was. Kevin Mariano as he lives and breathes. She hated him with a passion you could see and feel. br  
"It's Lilly and yes, I do mind, because I don't want your company. Got it? Now leave" she told him in a cold voice, full of anger. How come he could never leave her alone? And this stupid nickname the called her. br  
She didn't even know the meaning, but she wasn't going to ask, cause she would've to talk to him and this was something she was not up to.

Huntzberger Mansion

"How come I know she would be such a coffee addicted?" Logan teased his wife softly, after gently pressing his lips at hers. Rory responded and smiled a little. She was proud for Lilly having such a great taste in things. br  
"Ah come on. She not that bad like I was at her age.!" She informed him and got ready for breakfast. Logan shared her smile and got ready to. It was about time. They went downstairs together, Lilly has already left the house. br  
"She's a good girl." Logan took a seat after Rory did and the maid served the food. br  
"Oh yeah. I´m so proud. Have you take a look on that amazing essay she wrote for her Literature class? I couldn't even believe this is hers. She really has a thing for words." Her face lit up, like everytime she talked about her daughter. She was so madly in love with her. First she was afraid and scared about being a good mom and if she was ready to take this adventure, like she called it. But now, 16 years later she saw that the both, Logan and her did a fantastic job. br  
"I guess she got that from her great mom, who is the best writer I know" Logan said and give her best cutest smile, while Rory was blushing. brafter all this years she had been married to Logan Huntzberger, she still blushed as he gave her a compliment and Logan still found that cute and adorable

* * *

**A/N : Yeah another, how annoying…So tell me what you think. Shall I continue or shall I just stop by now, because it is really bad…plz I would love to read a few reviews. I know it's a lil boring, but it's getting better, I promise :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own nothing…

Summary: Rory and Logan are married. They've a kid, a beautiful Girl named Lorelai Lillian Huntzberger, Lilly for short. She's 16 now. Rory got pregnant with 22. Rory and Logan live in Hartford, where Lilly goes to Chilton. Her best friend is Carry, Tristan DuGreys daughter, who is forced to raise his daughter alone, after his wife left him. br

Tristan and Rory became good friends , he still calls her Mary, but he's not in love with her anymore

**A/N: I really liked the reviews so I tried my best to update soon ;) I would love to read some more reviews  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: My fault !

**CHILTON**

After her little conversation with Kevin, Lilly walked to class. Math, not her favourite , but it was ok.  
She sat next to Jason, who gave her a short smirk.  
"Sunshine, aren't we today?" he said as he saw her mad face. She gave him a death glare and looked straight to her math teacher.  
The teacher talked and talked, but she couldn't focus on his talk, as she felt that someone was watching her. She turned and saw Kevin, who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She sighed, damn how much she hated him  
"Mr. Mariano, is there a reason why you watching Ms. Huntzberger instead of listening?"  
Kevin watched his now angry teacher  
"Yeah, she's more interesting than math"  
His voice run trough Lilly head as she looked to him in surprise.  
"Mr. Mariano, please turn your attention back to the class. Right now!" The teacher sounded annoyed. This wasn't the first time Kevin has a fight with some teacher. It was normal.  
For some reason she enjoyed his words. Some part of her liked the fact that he thought she was interesting. She smiled a little.  
"What if I don't ?" Kevin asked innocent und smirked all the time. He know how to push teachers buttons und he did it very well.  
Lilly couldn't help herself as she started laughing. This was ridiculous.  
"To the headmaster Mr. Mariano and you, Ms. Huntzberger can follow. I had enough for today. Now go"  
Lilly was surprised then really pissed off. Sie did nothing.  
_Playback is a bitch_ she thought as she followed Kevin outside the room.  
"Thanks Kevin, really" she said sarcastically. Her parents won't be happy.  
Kevin just shook his head and stepped forward the headmaster office.  
_Why does this girl always has to be so bitchy?_

**HUNTZBERGER MANSION**

Rory and Logan just finished their breakfast as the phone rings. The maid answered it and than gave it to Logan.  
He listened quietly.  
"Lilly is in trouble, again" He couldn't believe there was no day she wasn't in trouble. The phone rings like every day and some from school called that Lilly was in the headmaster office and that Rory or Logan need to come for a talk.  
Rory sighed as she heard Logans words. She wondered what she made his time.  
This wasn't how she wanted to spend her free time.  
Her and Logan got dressed and drove to Chilton, while Logan tried to calm down. He wasn't different in school, but we knew that Rory was annoyed by all the calls.

**CHILTON **  
Without looking the walked to the office.  
There was a boy who reminded Rory of someone.  
"Mr. Mariano, you may go. Your dad can't make it today. I'll talk to him later" the headmaster said with his dark voice. It popped into Rorys head. This must be Jess´ son.  
_Jess has a son._ This sounded quiet unreal in her head.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, please come in. Lilly, you too"  
The family walked in and took a seat. Lilly felt really uncomfortable. This wasn't her fault. She shouldn't be punished for something she has nothing to do with.  
"Lilly, please tell us what happened during math class."  
The voice of her strict headmaster brought her back .  
"There was nothing. Nothing happened. Mr. Miller asked Ke.. Mr. Mariano why he didn't pay attention and why he was watching me instead of listen. He answered that I´m much more interesting then math. So Mr. Miller told him to pay attention. He was really mad. Kevin likes to push his buttons therefore he asked what would happen, if he didn't do so. I dont know why, I just started to laugh at his comment, because it was so impertinently. That's it. Mr. Miller told us to go outside."  
Lilly voice was full of anger. There was nothing she had to do with this. It was not fair. And Kevin would just leave.  
"Why did you laugh ? This was really childish Ms. Huntzberger. Keep you interest in Mr. Mariano outside the classroom the next time."  
Lilly stood up. Logan laid reassuringly a hand on her shoulder.  
"I have no interest in Kevin. I hate him" She raised her voice  
"Can we go now. I did nothing wrong." she stated and Rory nodded  
"I think my daughter is right this time. Mr. Mariano started this and she just laugh. Everybody laughs sometime." She stood up and Logan too.  
"Good bye Headmaster Lanchester" Logan shook his hand. Then they left.  
Lilly has no other classes, so the drove her home.  
"You know I didn't do something" She started, as she saw Rorys angry face.  
Why was everyone against her?

**HUNTZBERGER MANSION**

Lilly didn't say a word and walked to her door. She felt onto her bed and started to cry.  
Not even her parents would believe her. It was always her fault.  
He heard a knock and waited for the person to come in. It was her dad.  
Logan sat next to her on the bed and stroked her back.  
"Shht, don't cry Lil. I know you weren't involved." he said as he tried to calm her down.  
"Mum knows it and me too. It's okay. We aren't mad at you. Stop crying sweets"  
Lilly sat up and hugged her dad. He let her do so und hold her close.  
"Come on, there is a meal waiting for us. What your pretty face and come downstairs."  
Lilly nodded and Logan stood up and walked outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I´m so sad, but I don't own Gilmore girls or any of it's characters. Only my characters are mine..

Summary: Rory and Logan are married. They've a kid, a beautiful Girl named Lorelai Lillian Huntzberger, Lilly for short. She's 16 now. Rory got pregnant with 22. Rory and Logan live in Hartford, where Lilly goes to Chilton. Her best friend is Carry, Tristan DuGreys daughter, who is forced to raise his daughter alone, after his wife left him

Tristan and Rory became good friends , he still calls her Mary, but he's not in love with her anymore

**A/N: I was just so happy to read the reviews, that I need to update another chapter**

**I think I made some mistakes, but I dont know the 6 Season and I´m a little confused if it Finn Rothschild or Morgan ****lol  
I saw I wrote Jason Finnegan in Chapter 1. I´m so ashamed…I would love if you could tell me. I know that sounds stupid…  
This Chapter is for very comment I got so far. I hope you enjoy reading  
And finally, there's Tristan in it gg  
Colin and Finn will be there soon , I promise**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Why Cindy?

**HUNTZBERGER MANSION**

Lilly came down for lunch. They all ate in piece and after that, Lilly did her homework.  
She planned on going to Carry this afternoon, so she called.  
She sat in her room and waited for Carry to answer her phone.  
Instead of Carry, Tristan answered it

"Hi Lil Mare" he greeted und smirked, knowing that Lilly hated when some one called her that. Even if she loved Tristan

"Hey Tris, where's Carry?" she asked kind of surprised.

"She's taking a shower. You okay child?" He asked.  
Of course he heard what happened, really glad Carry wasn't involved this time.

"Think I am. Just a mistake. I´m fine. And you, old man?"  
Tristan could see her smirk, even she was on the phone. She loved to call him old, whenever he called her child. This was like a game they played.  
"Yay, went to the doctor today, cause old people should do this often just to check, you know?" he asked and laughed.

"Good to hear that. I was kind of worried, but if you do, then its fine with me" she told him.

"So you got kicked out, cause of a boy?"  
You could hear his interest. Lil Mare, like he called her, was like a second daughter to him.

"Yeah, he kinda watching me instead of listening and gives silly answer. You know me Tris, I just started laughing and we both had to go. So this really wasn't my fault this time"

"I know you to well. Okay, you like that guy, don't you?"

"Oh Jesus. No way Tris. I hate him. I can't stand him. He's annoying and Everytime I see him, I want to throw my high heels against him."

"Yeah you like him"

"I don't"

"You do"

"Do not!"

"Yeah you do. Don't even try to hide."

"No, I hate him. He calls me Cindy. Why on earth would I like him?"

"See I called your mom Mary in school. Hell, I do this till now. And I liked her for some reason, so I called her Mary. Just to annoy her. It was a game. Boys are like that Lil Mare. I like to see how far they could go. I think he just like you as much as I liked your mum"

Lilly was quiet for a while. She couldn't believe she just said that. There was no way he was right. No, this couldn't be right. Kevin didn't like her. And she didn't like him.

"So did Carry finish her shower?"

"Changing the topic, don't we?"

"Just give her the phone"

"Okay, no more talking bout this Lil Mare. Bye"

He handed the phone to his daughter.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"About me and Kevin and that this guy like me. Your dad's crazy girl. Your really should move out"

"I share his opinion. No listen. He really kinda like you. I know you don't wanna know, but that's the truth. He's got a thing for you. Who could not? You're smart and look like an angel."

"Okay, Carry, stop right there." She blushed.  
She was not that good looking. But everyone told her she was.

But of course she was pretty. She was shy, so she would never admit it. Every boy would just fall for her, but she was not this out going. Carry was pretty herself. She had her moms dark hair and her dads beautiful eyes. Both were thin and had a thing for sports, even if Lilly was Rorys daughter. She got that form Logan, who played tennis with her, since the tender age of 4. She was good in it, but far away from her dad.  
She was good in all sports, expect of golf. She wasn't interested in it. It was to boring.  
Carry and her did a lot of sport clubs, when they started playing hockey. This was THE sport. They played it all the time. Sure Tristan and Logan wanted to share their daughters interest, but they totally failed. Hockey was really not their thing. They lost Everytime the played against Carry und Lilly.  
Jason and Brian were the stars of the Chilton Tennis team, so were Carry and Lilly in hockey.  
First Chilton didn't even had a hockey team, but the two of them changed that as fast as they could.

"Lilly there is that party tonight and I wondered if you…"

"No way am I going to a party. I have to learn"

"You always tell me that. Common Lilly, just tonight, please please please!"  
She begged and Lilly know there was no chance getting out of this.

"Okay, time?" she asked and sighed.

"I'll be at yours at 8. Bye Hon"

With that she hung up und Lilly sighed another time. She had nothing to wear.  
She was not the party type.

Later

She was all dressed up and waited for Carry. She didn't even know where this party was.  
She looked good in her summer dress. It was a mild September day, really warm.  
Someone ring the bell and she stood but. Carry came to her and hugged her instead of saying ´hi´. Jason and Brian stepped in to und smiled at her.  
Jason was first to speak "You look gorgeous". With this he took her hand  
"May I be your company tonight love?"  
Love, he got this from his dad.  
"Sure, I'd love you to."  
She watched her parents came into the hall  
"Bring her back till 2 o'clock Jason" Rory was little worried, she knows this parties.  
"Sure thing Ror. Bye"  
They waved the couple Good bye and leaded outside to the SUV.  
"So guys, where this party"  
"Yeah, the party, it's at…" started Brian, but wasn't able to finish  
"See, we don't want you to freak out but…"tried Jason, as Carry interrupted him  
"It's at Kevins Beach house" she nearly whispered and Lilly looked shocked to each one of them  
"Are you insane? No way am I going to a party at his house. You should've known this. Let me out, right no. I´m not kidding you guys."  
She didn't hold Jasons hand any longer. She couldn't hardly look at them. How could they to something horrible to her. They were her friends for gods sake.  
"You so gotta pay for this" she murmured under her breath.

MARIANO BEACH HOUSE

Kevin couldn't wait seeing Cindy. Cindy, like in Cinderella. He loved when she freaks out after him calling her so. There was no way he's gonna tell her what Cindy meant. She should solve that on her own. He knew she was smart enough.  
You may ask why he called her Cinderella. Not because off her parents, more because that a normal, but beautiful girl became a even more adorable princess in this lovely fairytale. And we wanted her to be his princess. He wanted her to shine. To step out of the dark and become a strong, self-confident girl.  
He would love to kiss her good bye in the night. To wake up next to her. To hold her, touch her.  
He had been fallen for her since their first meeting.  
She was not like other girls. Yeah, she was intelligent, she ruled the school and got into trouble like very minute, but on the other hand she was shy and couldn't see how beauty she was.  
And then finally she entered the room, together with her friends. Of course, she was never alone. Everybody became quiet and admired the wonderful girl in her way by the amount.  
She was a eye-catcher and didn't know bout this.  
Kevin walked towards her, but she didn't even look at him.  
"Having a good time Cindy?" he asked while smiling and handing her a coke. He knew she wasn't into the whole drinking scene.  
"Yeah and than you came into the picture. What do you want Kevin?"  
Her voice was cold. Kevin could see she wasn't happy seeing him  
"Would you like to dance with me Lilly?" he asked politely  
"What?" her eyes opened in disbelieve.  
"I asked if you want to dance with me?" he repeated his question, feeling some kind of nervous. Damn this girl for making him nervous.  
"No, not that. What did you call me?"  
"Lilly, isn't that your name?" he asked smirking, knowing she was confused by now.  
"You never call me Lilly"  
"Would you rather like me to call you Cindy?"  
"No, no Lilly is fine with me" She answered quickly, as he took her hand  
"One dance lovely young lady" he said and all she could to was looking into his eyes and get lost in it some way.  
Oh no. No way was she gonna fall for that jerk.

* * *

A/N : REVIEWS! ggg  



	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Rory and Logan are married. They've a kid, a beautiful Girl named Lorelai Lillian Huntzberger, Lilly for short. She's 16 now. Rory got pregnant with 22. Rory and Logan live in Hartford, where Lilly goes to Chilton. Her best friend is Carry, Tristan DuGreys daughter, who is forced to raise his daughter alone, after his wife left him.  
Tristan and Rory became good friends , he still calls her Mary, but he's not in love with her anymore

Colin and Stephanie are married and have two kids, Brian McCrea , a friend of Lilly and Carry and a little Girl called Stacie. She'll not really appear in this story, cuz she only 9.  
Brian has got brown hairs and dark eyes.

Finn and Rosemary finally made it. They married after Rosemary found of she was pregnant.  
Her boys name is Jason Morgan.  
Jason has got Finns haircolor and Rosemarys amazing green eyes (I don't really know if that is her eyecolor)  
He's best friend with Carry, Brian and especially with Lilly. She's like a little sister to him.

**A/N : I know I haven't updated a pretty long time, but school started and I´m a very busy person gg  
I just thought I should write more into the summary, so that everybody understand the new characters. Where they come from etc.  
So here we go…**

"_Would you rather like me to call you Cindy?"_

"_No, no Lilly is fine with me" She answered quickly, as he took her hand_

"_One dance lovely young lady" he said and all she could to was looking into his eyes and get lost in it some way._

_Oh no. No way was she gonna fall for that jerk. _

MARIANO BEACH HOUSE

Lilly laid her arms around his shoulders as he touched her hips and pulled her a little closer to him. She just looked into his eyes the hole time. There was definitely something about him, she couldn't deny. His smirk, his laugh, his brown deep eyes, filled with lust and passion.

Has she ever thought of him that way? Hell no.

He was nothing in her eyes, but for this dance, all the world stopped.

She could smell him, touch him, feel him. And damn, she really liked it.

She was so lost in this situation, as they moved across the floor. There were no music, no other people. There were just him and her. Two teens dancing and having a good time.

He softly laid a hand on her back as the song ended. She looked around and saw everybody was looking at them and whispering. She felt quiet uncomfortable, but Kevin also made her feel safe. A very strange feeling, she never had before, except for family and close friends.

"Shall we go outside?" His words came to her ear, cuz his mouth were there to. He whispered this words and she nodded. She didn't know why, but she did.

Kevin led her on a huge balcony and they had a seat in an amazing Hollywood swing (A/N: I don't really know the English word, I hope you know what I mean ;) )

"Did you enjoy dancing with me?" His voice brought her back.

For a very long time she didn't say anything, not able to answer, because she knew the answer was yes and this wasn't something she wanted to admit.

All of the sudden she nodded, kept her eyes on him. He smiled and took her hand in his

"I know you think I don't like ya, but I do Cindy I really like ya. You mean a lot to me"

She couldn't believe what just happened. Did he really said that or was she dreamin again?

"Why'd you call me Cindy again and again?" she asked and a confused look crossed her pretty face.

"I kinda like this nickname" he grinned and gave her that typical Kevin-Look.

She couldn't resist as she came near his face and he pushed his lips slightly against hers.

This felt good, to good. She needed to stop this. Right now.

She pulled away and turned to go back inside, but he hold her wrist.

"Lilly please don't leave" he begged and his cute voice filled her up with lust, she never knew she had.

She was definitely fallen for him. She wondered if this was good for not.

"I swear to god, if I´m just a bet or you or sometimes I gonna kill you very, very slow and painfully, got it?" she questioned

"It is nothing like that, I just…I like ya…and I …I never liked a girl before. Like I like you. This is so complicated to explain. You've got to give me a chance to show you. I know this may be a risk, but is this not what life is about?"

He gave her a puppy-look and she came close again

"And if I take this risk, could you treat me good? I mean, like a boyfriend? A good boyfriend?"

Her voice was so sweet and innocent, lost in some fantasies about him and her. Dirty fantasies. Some she rarely had.

She'd never had a boyfriend and she wanted to have one, but this guy should treat her like a princess.

"Yeah…I ..I would try. I would do anything you want. Okay, not everything, but most. Common, what could you lose?"

His words made sense, but this was Kevin, the guy she despised. The guy she hated.

How could this work? Was there a chance it could work?

"My…who tells me, you don't wanna have sex or something"

She watched him a long time, while she was waiting for an answer.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked. There was no sarcasm, no irony. It was a normal question. He only wanted to know.

"I...I…ehm…yes…" she became really red. He hugged her friendly and kissed her cheek

"I would never deflower you and then treat you like shit or something else. I´m not like that. You must believe me. Trust me. I don't want to break your innocence. I think it's pretty cool you wait for Mr. Right and I hope you gotta find him. Cuz you're special Lilly"

She didn't know why, but she knew that his words were true. He didn't lie. He said what he thought and she nodded quietly.

"But it's not easy Kevin. I mean…I used to hate you and now were like ´Aw, lets become a perfect couple´ We can't just snip and there it is." She stated and for some reason her own words hurt her deep inside.

She wanted so badly to be in love. And if that meant, she was in love with Kevin, it would be okay.

"I know. We should figure it out. We have time, we could talk now or later. But I will never give up hope. Cause I want you to realize how special you are. How you make me feel, since we've first met each other. I want you to trust me, like you trust your best friends…"

He wanted to say more. Tell her everything, but her friends showed up and told her they were leaving very soon.

They looked into each others eyes as he softly kissed her goodbye. He laid a finger on her lips

"This will be our own little secret. Just the two of us…bye Cindy…"

With that she left the balcony and went home with Carry, Brian and Jason.

HUNTZBERGER MANSION

Logan were sitting in the living room. With Finn on one side and Colin one the other. And there was Tristan there too. The good friends played poker and forgot about the time.

"Do you think she likes this boy?"

Finn looked up to Logan who gave him a smirk

"Dunno, maybe. I´m so not my daughter"

The played another game, as the ring belled and the maid opened the door.

Lilly stormed in the room

"Dad, where is mum?" she asked, looking a bit lost and confused.

But Rory wasn't there. She had a lot of work to do.

"Luv, is that a way to greet an old mate?" Finn pouted. Lilly smirked and hugged him, sending Colin a warm smile.

"Your mum is not here Lilly. What's up? Is something wrong?"

Logan was a bit worried. He never knew his daughter could look so lost like she did right at this moment.

Colin chanced a smirk with Finn, who smirked knowingly to Tristan The all know. THIS was about a boy! Just Logan was still confused. Didn't know what to do or to say.

"What's his lovely name Lil Mare?" Tristan spoke to her the first time this evening.

On the phone earlier he had thought about her words bout this Kevin-guy.

"I tired, I'll go to bed now. Bye. Good night" Lilly said and wanted to leave as Tristan spoke again

"Did he do something you didn't want? Did..did he touch you. I swear to god if this guy has touched you…not…ehm…I mean in any…ehm sexual way, I'll become a murderer." He said with a low voice, as he caught her wrist and didn't let her go. He sat on his lap, looking to Logan.

This was a funny situation. Four men wanted to know what that girl was about to say. They weren't mad at all. They were worried.

"She don't want to tell us. It's late. Let her talk to Rory tomorrow" Colin mentioned, but Tristan and Logan wanted answers

Lilly stood up again and began to ramble

"There was this boy and we kissed and that's it. Bye"

She spoke so fast, you hardly understand every single word.

Logan and Tristan knew who this guy was and they hoped he wouldn't hurt her. Otherwise he would be dead before he turned 18!


End file.
